rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakenzarn: The Azure Knights
Rakenzarn: The Azure Knights was a planned prequel to Rakenzarn Tales. The game was previously announced at the White Fang Studios forum on May 10th, 2013. Like its predecessor, it would have been made from the RPG Maker XP engine. It made it to the planning stage. However, at December 5th, 2018, the creator announced that the project had been cancelled due to a lack of progress and major changes to the storyline of Tales. Premise The game would have been set a year before Rakenzarn Tales, before Kyuu entered the storybook's world. It was right when the mysterious world of Rakenzarn was slowly formed. However, Rakenzarn wasn't always peaceful. Numerous threats such as natural disasters, phenomenon, and villainy had struck fear into the world. To counter the threat, The Knights - the Imperial Forces that protect peace and order of Rakenzarn - are formed consisting of the best and most experienced heroes. The Knights were formed when the Seven Heroes fought an invincible entity known as the "Tarrasque." Among the Seven Heroes was a young Goku, formerly known as Kakarot. Thanks to The Knights, the threats were repelled easily and peace was restored. Their most notable effort was to put a stop to a powerful foe known as Darkseid. Years after The Knights were formed, three young rookies were recruited into the imperial forces. *Kite, an experienced Twin Blade who never entered a real battlefield. *Noel, a young girl coming from the wide-known Vermillion Family. *Kanon, a mysterious boy whose back story is completely unknown. Our story centered on the three, as they chronicle their early adventures as Knights and slowly rise up in ranks as the famous Azure Knights. However, they soon find out a treacherous conspiracy that may endanger both the Knights and Rakenzarn itself. Gameplay Rakenzarn: The Azure Knights was planned to be more action-adventure oriented and utilize Blizz-ABS (Action Battle System), a real-time battle system unlike its predecessor. The game is very linear as it utilizes 'missions' in a similar style to the Mega Man series instead of open-world like most RPGs. The main hub is the Knights' HQ. Players mainly control Kite, Noel, and Kanon individually as the game is divided into three following scenarios much like Tenchu 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, with each scenario having a specific story theme. By finishing all three scenarios, it will unlock the true final scenario where the trio must work together to finish the storyline. Each character has his or her theme song when engaged in battle. 'Kite' Kite's gameplay is more balanced and fast-paced. He is able to move fast while attacking and blocking at the same time. His skills allow him to attack multiple targets. His story centers on "courage." His battle theme is "Legendary Blue Flame" from .hack Versus. 'Noel Vermillion' Noel's focuses on defensive and exploration. She's able to shoot her enemies from a very far distance and her agility allows her to dodge attacks. However, she has dangerously low health and defense so she can't withstand much damage from enemies. Her story centers on "determination." Her battle theme is "Bullet Dance" from Blazblue. 'Kanon' Kanon's is a lot more offensive and battle oriented. He is a lot stronger than the other two with the addition of his efficiency over dark elements. Unlike Kite, he moves a bit slower but still fast and he needs to focus one opponent at the time. His story centers on "trust." His battle theme is "Occultics No Majo", the CROSS version from Ougon Musou Kyoku. Characters Many of the characters from Rakenzarn Tales were planned reappear in the prequel with the addition of new characters that wouldn't appear in its predecessor. Notable ones are Kite, Noel, and Kanon. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Sonic, Knuckles, Mario, and Electro would make their return. Most characters from The Knights would have made their debut here. They're listed here. Darkseid was intended to be one of the major villains. Category:Games